Talk:United Nations Space Command/@comment-24142455-20160926015650/@comment-24142455-20161011234226
Government- For the government side of the UNSC, we believe that it is time to begin electing officials to positions within the UNSC. Our first election should be appointing the Supreme Allied Commander of the UNSC. They will serve as the head of the UNSC's military operations. In a second role, the SAC leads the staff of the UNSC. He directs the International Staff of the organization. The SAC also directs his or her own Private Office. All of these bodies draw personnel from all members of NATO, so the SAC must carefully coordinate. For assistance in his responsibilities, the SAC also has a deputy appointed by the organization. When it comes to the political side of the UNSC, the UNSC President will serve as the head of the UNSC and political direction of the UNSC. They serve as the head and representation of the UNSC in foreign diplomcy, as well as the de facto spokesperson. The President is given the prerogative to exhibit no allegiance to any state but to only the United Nations Space Command organization: decisions must be made without regard to the state of origin. -Other bodies to elect to:- President of the UNSC Security Council: Involves calling the meetings thereof, approving the provisional agenda (proposed by the UNSC President), presiding at its meetings, and overseeing any crisis. The president is authorized to issue both Presidential Statements\(subject to consensus among Council members) and notes, which are used to make declarations of intent that the full Security Council can then pursue. President of the Court of Justice of the UNSC: The President of the Court of Justice is elected from and by the judges for a renewable term of three years. The president presides over hearings and deliberations, directing both judicial business and administration (for example, the time table of the Court and Grand Chamber). He also assigns cases to the chambers for examination and appoints judge as rapporteurs (reporting judges). The Council may also appoint assistant rapporteurs to assist the President in applications for interim measures and to assist rapporteurs in the performance of their duties. In addition regards to the Judges for the court of Justice, thereH will be one from each member state of the UNSC. However, since there are six nations within the UNSC at the moment, a maximum of five judges will be able to attend each court hearing. Judges of one nation will not be excluded, and if one is not selected for one hearing, they will for another. President of the UNSC Central Bank: The President heads the executive board, governing council and general council of the UNSCCB. He is not elected by popular vote. He also represents the bank abroad. The President is appointed by majority in the UNSC Senate, de facto by those who have adopted the credit, for an eight-year non-renewable term. -Language- The last time this discussion came up with, English and French (OOC: To my knowledge) were placed as the two official languages of the UNSC. English will obviously be accepted, since it is used by a majority of nations present, however we will wish to look over French being the second official language of the UNSC. We understand that Hybridland and Canada both have French as a major language, though Israel is predominately Hebrew along with other Arabic Languages as a minor. We should put that under consideration. May all members please place a vote in regards to that. -Currency- Even though several nations have rejected the UN Credit, we still heavily encourage (though do not require) the use as a standardized currency to allow maximum cooperation and unification between nations.